1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stamp die assembly for a stamp, and more particularly to a stamp die assembly for a self-inking stamping device.
2. Description of Related Art
There are several types of stamps available for consumers to choose and one of the types is a self-inking type. A self-inking stamping device allows a user to stamp papers or envelopes continuously.
With reference to FIGS. 7 and 8, a conventional stamp die assembly for a self-inking stamping device comprises a die bracket 40 and a replaceable stamp die 50.
The die bracket 40 has a transverse recess 41 and two clips 42. The transverse recess 41 is formed in a front edge of the die bracket 40. The clips 42 are formed respectively on the opposite sides of the transverse recess 41 and each has a keyed recess 421 formed in the clip 42 close to the transverse recess 41.
The replaceable stamp die 50 is mounted detachably on the die bracket 40 and has a median tab 51 and a resilient plug 52.
The median tab 51 is formed on a top surface of the replaceable stamp die 50, is mounted inside the transverse recess 41 of the die bracket 40. The plug 52 is formed on the top end of the median tab 51, and is mounted between the clips 42. The plug 52 has two side strips 521 formed respectively on two sides and engaging respectively inside the keyed recesses 421 of the clips 42.
Therefore, the conventional stamp die assembly is assembled by the engagement between the median tab 51 and the transverse recess 41 and the engagement between the side strips 521 and the keyed recesses 421. However, those components are formed together at the middle part of the conventional stamp die assembly. The user has to concentrate to align the components; otherwise the die bracket 40 and the replaceable stamp die 50 cannot engage with each other. Furthermore, the die bracket 40 and the replaceable stamp die 50 are easily oblique slightly to each other since the engagement only occurred at the middle part. The obliquity causes the conventional stamp die assembly interferes with other structures in the self-inking stamping device.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a stamp die assembly for a self-inking stamping device to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.